


The French Quarter

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Series: The French Quarter [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has broken up with Cas and decides she needs some time away from her life in the bunker. She does some research and finds out about some strange occurrences in New Orleans linked to someone named Klaus Mikaelson. She follows the leads and winds up as a personal hunter to the Mikaelson family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y/H/C stands for your hair color. Also, I had someone ask me that in fics where the reader is the Winchesters’ sibling to mention that they were adopted. The way I see it, family is family whether they are adopted or blood related and it feels strange for me to point out that the reader was adopted. Therefore I didn’t mention whether the reader is blood related or adopted. That being said, all readers are free to make their own assumptions about whether they would have been adopted or not.

Warnings: Supernatural/The Originals cross over, AU, mentions of a breakup with Castiel, reader tries to kill Klaus, compulsion, sparring with Elijah, rough smut, biting (no blood), oral

Fic:

Castiel had broken your heart. He had told you that he loved you and you had believed him, but when it came down to it, you were just too different. Realistically, you knew your relationship would never last, he was an angel and you were a human; you were never meant to be together.

For a few days after the break up, you spent your time moping around the bunker. Your brothers tried to console you, but it didn’t help. Eventually, you began to distract yourself in other ways. You buried yourself in research, desperately trying to find a hunt that would take you far away from this bunker, a place where you were reminded of Cas around every corner. Finally something clicks. You find article after article about strange occurrences in the French Quarter in New Orleans. The more you read into it, the more the deaths and happenings seem to be related to the supernatural.

Once you’ve found the information you need, you pack your bags and take one of the extra cars in the bunker’s garage. You decide not to tell your brothers where you’re going, let alone Cas. They would only stop you from going or worse, they would go with you and deprive you of the alone time you desperately needed. Your days are spent driving, your nights researching and catching what little sleep you can. When you finally reach New Orleans, you set up shop in a motel and begin research once again. From what you can tell, the French Quarter is packed full of supernatural creatures; everything from vampires to witches to werewolves.

One man seemed to be at the center of everything. His name is Klaus Mikaelson and though you’re not exactly sure what he is, you knew he was part of the problem. From what you could tell, he was some sort of vampire, perhaps an alpha. There were pictures of the man online and you studied them, making sure you’d recognize him when you saw him.

You walk around the Quarter over the next few days until you finally catch a glimpse of the man you’d been searching for. As soon as you see him, you begin to follow him with nothing more than the machete hidden inside your coat. Against your better judgment, you follow him into some sort of compound, his nest perhaps.

The courtyard is empty and quiet save for the sound of trickling water coming from a fountain. Silently, you pull your machete from your jacket and begin to make your way up the stairs. You reach the landing and begin to peek into one of the windows, but the next thing you know, your back is up against the wall. The man, Klaus, has you pinned there, his hand wrapped so tightly around your wrist that you’re forced to drop your weapon.

“What do you want?” he practically growls at you in an accented voice. You decline to answer. “I asked you a question,” he continues, “Answer me.” His pupils grow wide at his command and you feel compelled to answer.

“To kill you,” you tell him.

“Why?” he asks.

“Because you’re a monster,” you answer.

“So you know who I am?” he questions.

“I know enough of what you’ve done, Klaus Mikaelson,” you tell him.

“Well Love, you know who I am, it hardly seems fair that I don’t know your name,” Klaus says. You keep your mouth shut, not wanting to give him any information. “Tell me who you are,” Klaus demands, his pupils dilating. The need to tell him who you are washes over you.

“My name is Y/N Winchester,” you tell him despite your desire not to, “I’m a hunter.”

“And what made you decide to target me?” Klaus asks.

“Nothing in particular,” you answer, “Just the simple fact that you’re a murderous vampire and hunting you got me out of Kansas.”

“Poor decision on your part Love,” Klaus says, “You chose the wrong monster to hunt.”

“If you’re going to kill me, just do it,” you tell him.

“Very brave, little human,” Klaus says, “Brave, but stupid.”

“I’m not afraid of you,” you tell him, “I’ve fought angels, demons, ghost, werewolves, vampires, practically every monster you could ever imagine. On top of that, I’ve died, more than once; so if you want to kill me, go ahead, I’ll just come back and next time you won’t stop me so easily.”

Klaus tilts his head to the side, his blue eyes examining your features as if he’s trying to decide whether or not you’re lying. “Interesting,” Klaus muses, “Pray tell, how do you keep coming back to life?”

“I have connections,” you tell him, “In Heaven, Hell, and everywhere in between.” Klaus remains silent for a moment before releasing your wrists and moving away, allowing you to step away from the wall.

“What are you running from?” Klaus asks.

“Nothing,” you tell him, rubbing your wrists, “I don’t run.”

“Come now Love,” Klaus says, “I’ve been running for most of my life. I can see it in your eyes, you’re running from something.”

“Why do you care?” you ask, “Just kill me and get it over with.”

“I think I have a better proposition for you,” Klaus says casually as if you hadn’t just tried to kill each other, “I could use someone like you.”

“Use me?” you ask, “As in force me into servitude with that . . . that thing you just did?”

“I had rather hoped you’d agree without any intervention on my part,” Klaus says.

“What did you have in mind?” you ask, actually curious for some reason. You’d dealt with crossroads demons before, so you knew to be on your guard when it came to making deals.

“My beloved family and I seem to be in constant danger from both friend and foe,” Klaus says, “You say you’re a hunter and that you’ve dealt with all sorts of supernatural creatures. In my mind, you’re someone I’d rather like to have on my side.”

“You want me to be your personal body guard?” you scoff, “After I just tried to kill you?”

“I really can’t condemn you for trying,” Klaus says, “Many have tried before you and many will try after. However, it would be helpful to have a hunter protecting my family, if you find it agreeable.”

“And what do I get out of it?” you ask.

“Prove yourself loyal, and you’ll earn my protection as well,” Klaus says, “You’ll have a home here with the Mikaelsons, or if you prefer, you can call it a hiding place from that thing you’re running from.”

“What makes you think I won’t kill you in your sleep?” you ask.

“Seeing as you just attacked me with a machete, I don’t believe you know how to kill a Mikaelson,” he says.

“And how can I trust you?” you question.

“You can’t,” he answers with a crooked smile, “But isn’t that the fun part?”

***

Living with the Mikaelsons was much different than living in the bunker with your brothers. For you, New Orleans had become a hunting ground. Klaus always seemed to have a job for you, whether it be a witch, werewolf, or rebellious vampire. These creatures, however, were unlike the ones you’d encountered before. With the vampires you were used to, they were only slightly harmed by sunlight and a stake to the heart was useless. These new vampires were a different breed. They were protected from the sun by magical rings or necklaces and if they removed their jewelry, they would die. A stake to the heart was also extremely useful.

After agreeing to stay with the Mikaelsons, Klaus introduced you to his siblings. Freya, Klaus’ eldest sibling, took to you quickly. She said her powers allowed her to see who you truly were and that she knew you would be good for her family. Though she was a witch, you came to trust her and you soon became fast friends. Not long ago, Freya would have been one of the ‘monsters’ on your hit list, but now you’d never dream of harming her, let alone letting anyone else harm her.

Elijah, Klaus’ older brother, was harder to win over. He was skeptical at first and he refused to believe that a human could offer any assistance in protecting his family, but that was only until you’d faced him in a sparring match. Your training with your brothers had paid off. Despite Elijah’s superior strength and speed, you matched him in wits and were able to fend him off, if not beat him, more often than not. You’d earned Elijah’s respect in no time flat and the two of you quickly became friends.

Despite you original conceptions of Klaus, he grew on you too. He was charming and witty and despite his tendency for acting first and asking questions later, you grew to trust him. He wasn’t the monster you first believed him to be. After a time, he even introduces you to his daughter, Hope. From the way he interacts with her, you can see the man he really is. The more you got to know him, the more you liked him. You even started to crush on him a little bit, though you didn’t want to admit it.

The Mikaelsons had taken you in and made you feel like family. When you became comfortable with them, you tell them about your life. You tell them about your parents and brothers along with some of the hunts you’d been on, though you fail to mention your angelic ex-boyfriend. They told you about their past, how their mother had turned them into the original vampires, how Mikael had hunted them to the ends of the earth, how Klaus was not just a vampire but a werewolf as well, how Freya had been kidnapped and imprisoned by their aunt. The stories of their lives often distracted you from your own.

“Nice try, little hunter,” Elijah says as he catches you, his hand wrapped around the base of your throat, “But not this time.” He eases up, his hand just resting against your skin. In one swift movement, you swing your leg out and catch him behind the knee, bringing him down to the mat. Unfortunately, you’re tangled up with him and as he falls, you fall too. An ‘oof’ sound passes your lips as your back hits the mat.

“Call it a tie?” you ask, making Elijah smile. A smile or a laugh from either of the Mikaelson brothers was rare.

“Agreed,” Elijah says. His hand reaches up and brushes your hair behind your ear, a blush creeping to your cheeks. “Have I harmed you?” he asks and you shake your head ‘no.’ You were used to being healed by angel grace, but lately, you’d come accustomed to drinking vampire blood. “You’re bruised,” Elijah says, his fingers skimming down your neck, “Let me heal you.” He begins to bring his wrist up to his mouth, but the sound of Klaus’ voice stops him.

“Elijah, what have I told you about harming our guest?” Klaus asks, leaning against the doorframe with a bemused look on his face. You hated how easily he could sneak up on you, but at least it kept you on your toes. In the blink of an eye, he’s standing before you, a hand extended. You take it and he helps you from the mat.

“I can’t get better at fighting without some scrapes and bruises,” you tell Klaus.

“And you have gotten better, haven’t you?” Klaus asks, “I’ve seen it in the way you move when you fight.” If Elijah made you blush, Klaus only made the color deepen.

“She has,” Elijah agrees as he pushes himself up from the floor, “She’s a warrior through and through.”

“I guess it’s a good thing you didn’t kill me then,” you say.

“A very good thing,” Klaus agrees. His hand still holds yours and a smirk crosses his lips as he watches your cheeks heat up. “I have another job for you Love,” Klaus says, “Mysterious disappearances of vampires in the French Quarter. It’s probably nothing, but one can never be too cautious.”

“If it’s nothing, then why send our precious hunter on a pointless mission?” Elijah asks his brother. He’d become protective of you of late.

“It’s nothing she can’t handle,” Klaus says, “Isn’t that right little hunter?”

“I’ll take care of it,” you assure him.

“Freya is currently using her ‘witchy’ powers to locate the source of the problem,” Klaus tells you.

“And once she does, I’ll kill the bastard,” you tell him.

“I do believe we’ve met our match with this one Niklaus,” Elijah says.

“Quite,” Klaus responds, “Always so eager to kill something.”

“Luckily she’s decided against killing us,” Elijah adds.

“For now,” you tease, “For some reason I’ve actually grown attached to your family.” Both the Mikaelsons have an amused look on their faces. “Let me know when Freya’s done and I’ll start hunting,” you tell Klaus.

“I’ll let you know Love,” Klaus tells you before disappearing in a blur.

“Guess I better go get ready,” you say, turning to Elijah.

“Before you go,” Elijah begins. He quickly brings his wrist to his lips and bites down before pressing his wrist to your lips. You drink the blood obediently, allowing Elijah to heal you. “I cannot allow you to go into a battle already bruised and battered,” Elijah says.

“Thanks,” you say, drawing your bottom lip between your teeth and licking the blood from it.

“You’re welcome,” he tells you, his hand resting absentmindedly against your cheek.

“I, um, I should go get ready,” you say softly.

“Yes, I apologize,” Elijah says, pulling his hand away from you. He’s gone in the blink of an eye. These two were worse than angels with the way they showed up and disappeared at the drop of a hat.

You grab your bag and head up to your room, preparing yourself for your newest hunt. The Mikaelsons had supplied you with an armory of weapons and you take your time selecting which ones to bring along with you. You weren’t sure what you’d be fighting, so you pack your bag with a variety of weapons.

When Freya’s spell is completed, Klaus brings you to her. According to the spell, whatever was killing Klaus’ vampires was currently in motel near the French Quarter. Freya gives you as much information as she can, telling you that from what she can tell, the killer is neither vampire, witch, nor werewolf. When you’re ready, you head out in search of the creature that was causing problems.

Pulling into the parking lot of the motel, you wait to see if anything strange occurs. Stakeouts were often boring and drawn out, but this one is different. One of the motel doors open and your attention is immediately drawn to the person exiting the room. Krissy Chambers? What was she doing here?

You quickly get out of your car and catch up to her before she can reach her own car. “What do you think you’re doing here?” you ask, catching her wrist.

“What the - Y/N?” she asks, “I’m on a hunt, what are you doing here.”

“Are you the one who’s been killing those vampires?” you question.

“I found a nest here and I’ve been taking them out,” Krissy tells you, “Why?”

“This has become my hunting ground of late and you’ve been getting in the way,” you tell her, “I need you to leave.”

“Excuse me?” Krissy questions.

“It’s a long story, but I needed to get away from my brothers and my ex so I came here,” you explain, “There are a lot of creatures congregated here and it isn’t safe for you. You need to leave.”

“So, it isn’t safe for me, but you’re perfectly fine?” she asks, “Do your brothers know where you are?”

“No,” you answer, “And I don’t want them to find out.”

“Then let me stay here and help you. You shouldn’t be hunting alone, especially if you’re angry or upset,” Krissy reasons.

“I’m not hunting alone,” you assure her, “I’m safe here, but you aren’t. Please tell me you’ll leave before something really bad happens.” Krissy narrows her eyes at you, but reluctantly agrees.

“Fine, I’ll go,” she tells you, “But if you need anything, call me. If it isn’t safe, like you said, then you shouldn’t be here either.”

“Don’t worry about me,” you tell her, “Just leave as soon as you can, promise.”

“I promise,” Krissy says, reluctantly.

You help her pack her things and send her on her way before heading back to the Mikaelson compound. When you arrive, Elijah is waiting for you. “Successful hunt I presume,” Elijah says without looking up from his book.

“Um, yeah,” you answer, “It’s taken care of.” Elijah looks up at your strange answer, but doesn’t comment.

“Klaus needs to see you,” Elijah says, “He said to send you to him as soon as you arrived.”

“Where is he?” you ask.

“In his room I believe,” Elijah tells you.

“Did he say what he wanted to talk to me about?” you question, “He hasn’t gotten bored with me has he?”

“He didn’t say,” Elijah tells you, “But I can assure you that he hasn’t grown tired of you, I believe he’s rather fond of you in fact.”

“He - he is?” you ask, taken aback. You knew Klaus kept you around because you were useful, but you hadn’t suspected him of having any other attachments to you. Elijah nods and gives you what you’d almost call a sad smile.

“You should go find him,” Elijah prompts you, “He wouldn’t appreciate knowing that I’ve detained you longer than necessary.” Shouldering your bag, you head upstairs. Klaus’ door is already cracked open and you can see him inside, standing behind an easel as he paints. You knock on the door frame before placing a hand against the door and pushing it open slowly.

“Back already?” Klaus asks, placing his pallet on the table beside him. He picks up a damp rag from the table and wipes his hands clean.

“You wanted to talk to me?” you question as you enter the room and shut the door behind you. Part of you was afraid he would ask you to leave.

“Yes,” Klaus says, moving closer to you, “I know that when you arrived here, you intended on killing me, but since then, you’ve come to be a great help.”

“Glad I could be of service,” you say, placing your bag on the floor. Klaus gives you one of those smirks he so often wore.

“You’ve proven your loyalty to both me and my family time and time again,” Klaus continues as he comes to stand an arm’s length in front of you, “What can I offer you in return?”

“Nothing,” you tell him, “I don’t want anything, hunting is my job.”

“Surely there is something you desire,” Klaus prompts, “You deserve some sort of reward for the risk you’ve incurred by associating yourself with my family.”

“Really, it’s fine,” you tell him, “You’ve given me so much already, a home, a family, all the hunting I could ever want.”

“You’ve never told me what you were running from,” Klaus says, “May I ask what it is?”

“I told you, I wasn’t running,” you tell him, stepping away as you try to change the subject, “What are you painting?”

“It isn’t finished yet,” Klaus says, catching your wrist before you get the chance to see the painting.

“I’d still like to see it,” you tell him, “If you don’t mind.” Klaus reluctantly let’s go of your wrist and allows you to walk around the easel. Even though it wasn’t finished, it was still beautiful. The painting showed a woman in a flowing red dress on a balcony with the moon above her. Her hair is Y/H/C and though you could only see her profile, she looks suspiciously like you.

“Do you like it?” Klaus asks, standing just behind you.

“It’s beautiful,” you tell him, “I didn’t know you were so talented. Who is she?”

“Do you not recognize her?” he asks, you can hear the amusement in his voice.

“Why are you painting me?” you question hesitantly.

“I thought that would be rather obvious,” Klaus chides. One of his hands moves up to your shoulder and he runs his knuckles down your arm. “I know you think of me as an enemy and a monster,” Klaus says, “I’m sure that in your eyes I’m nothing more than the devil incarnate; but to me, you are something rare, something special.”

“Klaus,” you begin as you turn to face him, “I’m not going to lie, you’re not winning any awards for hero of the year, but you’re not Satan either; trust me, I know.”

“How would you know a thing like that?” he questions.

“Did I forget to mention that I’ve met Lucifer?” you ask.

“You did in fact forget,” Klaus says.

“Well a girl has to have some secrets,” you tease.

“And I intend to learn every last one,” Klaus tells you. His hand comes up to cup your cheek and the next thing you know, he has you up against the wall. “When I asked if there was anything you desired, I had rather hoped you’d say me,” Klaus informs you. Elijah was right, Klaus was fond of you after all. Klaus leans in to kiss you, but you reach up and stop him. “What’s wrong?” Klaus asks, “Have I misjudged the situation?”

“Klaus, it’s not you,” you tell him, “I like you. It’s just that the last time I let myself like someone, he broke my heart.”

“Tell me who the bastard is so I can rip his heart out,” Klaus says.

“As sweet as that is, I don’t think it would do any good,” you tell him.

“And why is that?” Klaus questions.

“Because he’s an angel,” you respond, “And I mean in the literal sense, not metaphorically.”

“I see,” Klaus says.

“You asked me what I was running from, remember?” you ask, “It was him. He hurt me and I didn’t want to stick around so I ran.”

“What did he do?” Klaus asks, “If you don’t mind me asking.”

“He treated me like I was a lesser being,” you answer, “I understand that he’s a celestial being and I’m just a human, but he treated me like I was weak. It made me feel useless when all he did was spend his time protecting me. I don’t think he understood that I needed to be my own person and when I asked him for just a little room, he decided he didn’t want me anymore. He went to take care of something in heaven and I haven’t talked to him since.”

“You should never be made to feel as less than what you are,” Klaus says.

“And what’s that?” you ask.

“Perfect,” Klaus answers, “If I were this angel, I would never had made you feel anything less than equal to me in every way, maybe even superior.”

“Thanks,” you say, laughing quietly and shaking your head.

“It’s true,” Klaus continues as he cups your face between his hands and brings your gaze to his, “If you were mine, I would never hurt you like that. I see you as an equal. You’ve proven that you are neither weak nor useless and I would never treat you as such. I would never abandon you either.”

You draw your bottom lip between your teeth and bite down as you consider your next move. Cas had hurt you, but you couldn’t stay hung up on him forever. You did like Klaus, but you couldn’t be sure that he wouldn’t hurt you as well. If you didn’t give him the chance, Klaus wouldn’t be able to hurt you, but at the same time, not giving him a chance prevented you from seeing if you really did have something with him. Screw it.

Reaching up, you thread your fingers through his hair and lean in, closing the distance between the two of you. He reacts instantly, his lips moving against yours. At first, he’s slow and gentle, but the kiss quickly heats up, becoming deep and passionate. He presses you up against the wall again, just hard enough to let you know he wasn’t going to be gentle with you.

Your hands move down, one fisting on his jacket as the other finds the hem of his shirt. You slide your hand up under his shirt, feeling his muscles ripple beneath your hand. Klaus’ tongue explores your mouth as his hands slide along your body.

“Klaus, I want you,” you mumble against his lips as you break the kiss. You rock your hips against him, searching for some friction. You can tell he’s half hard already.

“Are you sure Love?” Klaus asks, pulling away slightly, “I understand if you’re not ready.”

“I want you,” you repeat, closing the distance between you again, “And I don’t want to wait.” Klaus gives you a genuine smile before kissing you again. You tug at his clothing and Klaus takes the hint. He breaks the kiss and in a flurry, his clothing is discarded in a pile on the floor.

“Well someone’s eager,” you tease, letting your hand slide from his cheek, down his neck, and to his chest, tracing the tattoo there.

“You said you didn’t want to wait,” Klaus reasons, “I didn’t want to deny your desire.” You can’t help but smile at him. In response to Klaus’ hurried actions, you move slowly, teasing him as you remove each layer of clothing.

He doesn’t seem to mind. His hands fall in alongside yours as he helps to remove your clothing, leaning down to kiss each inch of newly exposed skin. Klaus drops to his knees as he helps pull the last of your clothing from your body. He presses your legs apart slightly and begins leaving kisses up your right thigh. Just before he reaches the spot where you want him most, he pulls your leg over his shoulder and begins leaving kisses up your left thigh.

“Klaus, please,” you plead as his lips move closer and closer to your core.

“I like the sound of that,” Klaus says as he draws your left leg over his shoulder, “I want you to beg.” His hands slide up your thighs and grasp your hips, him being the only thing holding you up.

“Please,” you beg, “Klaus, I need you, please.” He continues kissing your thighs, teasing you as you continue to beg for him. You thread your fingers through his hair and tug, trying to direct him to where you need him to be. Klaus takes the hint. His eyes flick up to meet yours, a mischievous glint in them, before he buries his face between your legs. “Klaus,” you moan as he leaves a long lick up your pussy lips.

“You’re delicious,” Klaus hums against you, sending vibrations straight to your core. You squirm against the wall as he teases your wet folds.

He licks, sucks, and kisses, working you higher and higher. Your hands fist in his hair and you dig your heels into his back, begging him for more as you try to keep yourself from falling. Klaus’ hands tighten around your hips, his fingertips pressing into your skin. You moan as his tongue teases its way inside you, exploring you and swirling against your walls. His hands guide you, encouraging you to ride his tongue as your stomach begins to coil.

“Klaus, please,” you moan. He hums against you before pulling his tongue from you and sucking your clit between his lips. “Yes! Klaus!” you exclaim, your walls fluttering as he slides his tongue into you again.

You’re close and he knew it. He encourages you to grind yourself against his face, his nose nudging your clit. The knot in your stomach pulls tight and snaps as he swirls his tongue around inside you. “Klaus!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around his tongue. Your back arches from the wall and your toes curl against his back as he works you through your climax, lapping up everything you have to give him. His hands grip you tighter, making sure you don’t fall as your orgasm washes over you.

Klaus looks up at you with blue eyes, flooded with desire. He gives you an amused smirk before he changes positions. You don’t even have time to squeal. In the blink of an eye, Klaus is standing with your legs wrapped around his waist, your back still pressed against the wall. You instantly bring his lips to yours, the taste of you lingering on them. Klaus’ hard cock throbs against your thigh and you begin rocking your hips towards him, silently begging for him.

The next thing you know, Klaus has you lying on his bed, but he takes his time as he crawls above you. He kisses your body here and there as he settles above you. His lips press kisses on your shoulder and you tilt your head to the side, granting him access to your neck.

“You really shouldn’t do that,” Klaus warns, his fingers brushing the side of your neck, “I am known to bite.” He leans in and nips at the skin of your neck playfully. You laugh and squirm as he nips at your skin here and there. “You think this is funny?” he asks, sinking his teeth into the skin of your shoulder a little harder. You moan at the feeling. “I can hear your heart beating, feel the blood pumping through your veins. I could kill you at any moment. Doesn’t that scare you?” he asks.

“You don’t scare me,” you answer, “After all, I dated an angel.”

“Well, I hate to inform you Love, but I am no angel,” Klaus warns. His lips capture yours and he kisses you forcefully. You could tell he wasn’t going to be gentle and it excited you. He was nothing like Castiel and it made you want Klaus all the more. You wrap one of your legs around his waist as he lines himself up with your entrance, the tip of his cock nestled in your wet folds. Without warning, he thrusts into you, filling you to the hilt in one fluid motion.

“Klaus!” you exclaim as he fills and stretches you. One of his hands twists into your hair, the other moves down to your hip and holds you down against the bed.

“Y/N,” he groans as he sets his pace, “You feel amazing.” He starts slow and calculated, testing how your body reacts to his. You dig your fingertips into the skin of his back, pulling him closer as his pace picks up. His rhythm is perfect, fast and rough. He made sure to hit your g-spot with each thrust, making you moan and writhe beneath him.

“That’s it,” he praises. His head dips down, taking your nipple between his lips, sucking hard as he fucks you even more roughly. He leaves marks and bruises on your body as he fucks you into the bed, but you don’t mind. It let you know that he knew you weren’t weak or fragile and he wasn’t going to treat you like you were.

You tug his hair and bring his lips to yours, kissing him deeply as he fills you again and again. His hips stutter and falter from his rhythm, your name falling from his lips.

“Niklaus,” you moan, wrapping your other leg around his waist and drawing him deeper into you. At the sound of his full name falling from your lips in a lustful moan, he thrusts into you hard. The feeling makes your stomach twist in pleasure. You kiss him almost frantically as your walls grow tight around his throbbing cock. He praises you between kisses, telling you how good you feel and how beautiful you are. “Niklaus,” you repeat, almost purring the name for him. Klaus moans at the sound.

“Y/N,” he groans between kisses, “I need you to cum for me. I need to feel you cum.” His words draw you over the edge.

“Niklaus!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around his cock. Your back arches from the bed, pushing you closer to him as his thrusts become erratic. He grunts and groans your name as he fucks you into the bed, prolonging your orgasm. Your hands fist in his hair and dig into the skin of his shoulder as you try to hold on, your climax sending spasms through your muscles.

“Y/N!” Klaus shouts as he reaches his high. His hips stutter as he pumps himself deep inside you, his cock pulsing against your walls. His muscles tense and relax beneath your fingers as you run your hands over his back.

His thrusts slow and come to a stop as he kisses your lips, his cock still buried deep inside you. “Klaus, that was amazing,” you mumble against his lips.

“Better than that angel of yours?” he questions. You hum as you card your fingers through his hair. “That’s not an answer,” he says.

“It was definitely different,” you tell him, “You’re a lot rougher than he ever was.”

“And is that a good thing?” he questions.

“Very,” you answer. Klaus pulls himself from you and settles by your side, pulling you against him so that your head rests on his chest. You kiss his skin as you let your fingers trace the tattoo of birds in flight on his chest. His hands caress your body, brushing the bruises he’s left on your skin.

“I could give you my blood and heal these, but I think I rather like seeing you wear them,” Klaus says, “If you don’t mind.”

“I want to keep them,” you assure him as you snuggle in closer.

“Good,” Klaus says. He pauses for a moment, leaving you both in comfortable silence until he continues. “Y/N?” he begins.

“Yes?” you ask, prompting him to continue.

“I know you have a life outside this one and a family,” he says, tracing absentminded patterns on your skin, “But I had hoped that you would stay here.”

“Are you asking me to move in?” you ask.

“Yes, I suppose I am. At this point, you’ve become more than just a guest,” Klaus tells you, “Freya already sees you as a sister and Elijah, well, I can tell he enjoys your company. Hope seems to be quite attached to you as well. I know that my family is made up of the creatures you would usually be hunting, but I was wondering if you’d stay with us, not as a guest, but as a part of our family. You’ve gained my loyalty and affections and I would like you to remain here, with me.”

“I’d like that,” you tell him, leaning up to press your lips to his. You knew you’d have to face your brothers and perhaps even Cas eventually, but for now, you were content. Klaus pulls you so that you’re lying above him, one hand caressing your cheek, the other trailing down your back.

“My little hunter,” Klaus muses, making you smile. He brings your lips to his, consuming you with the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I really loved The French Quarter, could you make a second part, with the Winchesters and why not Castiel coming in NO? Thanks! ;) AND The French Quarter was awesome! Could you do a second part with TFW showing up and the reader has to choose between her new life and her old one? Mainly she has to choose between Klaus and Cas?

Warnings: Language, smut

Fic:

You yawn and begin to stretch, but the sound of Klaus’ voice stops you. “Don’t move,” he instructs from somewhere behind you. You smile contentedly and settle back in your original position. The scratching of pencil against paper let’s you know that he’s sketching you.

“Are you drawing me like one of your French girls?” you tease.

“Perhaps,” Klaus tells you, the pencil never stopping, “Now stop talking, you’re quite distracting.”

“Well good morning to you too,” you mumble. Even though you couldn’t see him, you knew there was a smirk plastered across his lips.

“Good morning Love,” Klaus responds, the pencil still scratching away.

You had been with him for about three weeks now and in that time you’d grown to love him, even if you were afraid to say it. Klaus had never said the words either, so you weren’t exactly sure of his true feelings. Like Castiel, Klaus was different from you. He was a hybrid, an original vampire at that, and he could grow bored with you at the drop of a hat. Klaus had promised he’d never abandon you the way Cas had, but you weren’t sure you could really trust him with the leftover pieces of your heart.

There were things about Klaus that worried you. He was rash and when the people he loved were threatened, he would become violent. On top of that, he kept secrets from you. You understood if there were certain things he wanted to keep you away from, but you couldn’t help yourself from wanting to become involved.

About a week ago, you had accidentally overheard something about a prophecy that affected the Mikaelson family. One would die by family, one by friend, and one by foe. In addition, there was talk about some old acquaintances named Lucien Castle, and Tristan and Aurora de Martel. They were potential friends and foes who could play into the prophecy. It worried you that Klaus along with his brother and sister would keep this hidden from you. Did they believe you were potentially the ‘friend’ they should be worried about? You had decided to keep your knowledge of the prophecy a secret; you didn’t want to give the Mikaelsons a reason to mistrust you. Ever since then, Klaus had stopped sending you on hunts and had kept you within the confines of the compound; you weren’t sure if it was for your own safety, as Klaus had claimed, or so that he could keep a watchful eye on you.

Not long after that, their two long lost brothers had returned to life and joined their family in the compound. Klaus kept you well away from Kol and Finn. While he said he trusted you not to harm his brothers, he couldn’t trust them not to harm you. Part of you couldn’t help but wonder if the ‘family’ part of the prophecy lied in the return of Kol and Finn. The thought made you want to keep an eye on them, even if Klaus didn’t want you to.

“Are you done yet?” you ask, wanting to turn to face him.

“So impatient,” Klaus chides.

“Well, I am human,” you respond, “Unlike you, I’m not immortal.”

“You’re right,” Klaus begins, a thud of his sketch book hitting the nightstand, “I suppose I should get my fill of you while you’re still young and beautiful.” The next thing you know, Klaus has you on your back, his body settled above yours.

“Rude,” you accuse, though you knew he was only teasing.

“That’s one word to describe me,” he shrugs. Leaning down, he presses his lips to yours forcefully. You thread your fingers into his hair and deepen the kiss. You were both naked from the night before so the only thing separating his skin from yours was the thin sheet. Klaus props himself up on one elbow as he pulls the sheet from you and settles himself between your legs. “Now who’s impatient?” you ask as his rigid cock prods your thigh.

“This is what you do to me,” Klaus whispers in your ear, as he rocks his hips against you. The roll of his hips presses your legs wide apart. His lips press rough kisses against the column of your neck. You moan as he nips at the skin. He was dangerous and that only added to the thrill of being with him. “I need you,” Klaus groans in your ear before drawing the lobe out between his teeth.

“Please,” you moan, “I need you too.” You let one of your hands trail lazily down his back, stopping to squeeze his ass cheek as he lines himself up with your entrance. A moan escapes your lips as he pushes into you slowly, stretching and filling you. You were exhausted from the night before and Klaus can tell. He takes the lead, letting you relax as his thrusts fall into an easy pace, fucking you slow and rough. You close your eyes, letting your hands explore his body leisurely as you give into the sensations he was creating within you. 

“Oh Y/N,” he groans into the crook of your neck, one of his hands fisting in the pillow beside your head. His other hand trails down to your hip, holding you tight as his thrusts become rougher. The leverage he has is perfection, driving deep into you with each thrust.

“Klaus,” you moan, your fingers dipping lightly into his skin. The way he feels inside you makes your stomach twist and coil. “Niklaus,” you whimper, your walls growing tight around his throbbing cock. You wrap your leg around his waist as your hands pull him close.

You love the weight of him above you, the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of you and filling you over and over again. Klaus was a noisy lover and you love each little sound escaping his lips. Everything from the groans and grunts to the praises he gives you. You knew he could fuck you faster, rougher if he wanted to, he was a vampire and werewolf hybrid after all, but he held himself back. He knew exactly what your body could take and he was careful to never push you past that point. Klaus works you up to the edge, his cock twitching hard inside you.

Klaus’ hips stutter, his cockhead slamming into your g-spot again and again. “Oh Klaus,” you moan loudly, “Niklaus!” Your body shudders as your walls clamp down around his cock. Heat floods your body as your orgasm washes through you. You clutch at him, holding him close as he works you through your orgasm and chases his own.

“Y/N,” he grunts, his cock pulsing as he spills himself deep inside you. He doesn’t stop thrusting, working you both through your highs. Klaus kisses you, swallowing your moans hungrily. Slowly, you begin to come down from your high. You let the kiss consume you, but it comes to an abrupt halt.

“What’s wrong?” you ask.

“Shh,” he shushes you as he props himself up too listen. He quickly pulls himself from you, telling you, “Stay here.” In a flurry, Klaus moves from the bed and dresses himself before disappearing down the hall. You sit up in shock at his sudden disappearance, wondering what could have drawn him away. If there was anything trying to hurt your friends, you weren’t about to sit around and let it happen. Dressing yourself as quickly as you can, you grab a knife and a stake before heading to the balcony overlooking the courtyard. 

“No one here is being held prisoner” you hear Elijah say, clearly on the defensive.

“Y/N chose to stay of her own free will,” Klaus adds.

“Bull shit,” you hear in answer, instantly recognizing the voice as Dean’s, “Do you honestly think we’d believe that our sister moved in with a nest of vampires because she felt like it? I don’t think so.” At the sound, you drop your weapons and rush down the stairs. You knew your brothers wouldn’t give up that easily and if you didn’t stop it, a fight would break out.

“Give us back our sister or we will kill you,” Sam demands.

“I invite you to try,” Klaus offers, holding his arms out in invitation.

“Stop!” you shout, throwing yourself between the two sets of brothers.

“Stop?” Dean asks, taking a step closer, “These sons of bitches think they can hold you captive and not pay the price?”

“Y/N was never held captive,” Klaus retorts, taking a step towards Dean, “Perhaps if you weren’t so thick headed, you would’ve understood that the first time I said it.” You position yourself between them, a hand on each of their chests to hold them apart. Klaus wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you to him protectively.

“Let her go,” Dean demands.

“Don’t presume to tell me what to do,” Klaus growls, “You waltz in here and threaten my family and expect to leave alive?”

“Y/N is our sister,” Sam retorts.

“And she’s a part of my family as well,” Klaus informs them. 

“You son of a bitch,” Dean snarls.

“That’s it!” you shout, pushing Klaus away from you. “Everyone take a step back,” you instruct. Klaus looks at you, obviously hurt, but does as you ask. Elijah takes a step back, his calm demeanor returning as he straightens out his suit. Sam and Dean don’t move, still on the defensive, each with a stake in their hands. Turning first to Klaus and Elijah, you introduce your brothers. “This is Sam and Dean,” you tell them, “They’re my brothers and I’d thank you not to kill them.”

“No promises Love,” Klaus tells you. You roll your eyes before turning back to Sam and Dean.

“This is Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson,” you tell your brothers, “When I left the bunker, I came here to kill them, but they’re not as bad as I thought they were. If you have any sort of respect for me as your sister, you won’t hurt them or their family. They took me in and gave me a home.”

“The only reason you needed a home was because you left your old one,” Dean says bitterly.

“How did you find me?” you ask, “I know it wasn’t Cas. He wouldn’t be looking for me anyway, but even if he was, he’d never find me with those symbols he’d carved onto my ribs.”

“Someone tipped us off,” Sam tells you.

“Krissy,” you growl, “That little bitch.” She had promised not to tell your brothers of your whereabouts, but obviously she couldn’t keep her word.

“You should be more grateful,” Dean tells you, “That little bitch may have saved your life. Now get your ass in the car so we can go home and maybe I’ll let your friends live.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” you inform him.

“The Hell you aren’t,” Dean says.

“You can’t tell me what to do,” you retort, “Who do you think you are? My father?”

“I’m your older brother and I know that what’s best for you isn’t staying here with these vampires,” Dean says, “Now get in the car.”

“I believe your sister has made up her mind,” Elijah says calmly, adjusting the cuff of his sleeve.

“Y/N, you’re coming home and that’s that,” Sam says.

“I already am home,” you tell them, stepping back towards Klaus and Elijah, “And I’m not going anywhere. I don’t know what Krissy told you, but I’m happy here, happier than I’ve been in a long time.”

“We’ve missed you,” Dean says, “Cas misses you. He wants to apologize for how he treated you.”

“Cas can miss me all he wants,” you tell him, “But it’s not going to bring me back. He broke my heart and he had plenty of chances to try to fix things, but he waited too long. I’m staying here and that’s the end of the story.” Glancing at Klaus over your shoulder, you notice that he’s relaxed a little, a triumphant smile across his face.

“Just talk to him,” Sam says, “Give him a chance to make things right. That’s all he’s asking for.” You consider for a moment before answering.

“Fine, but it isn’t going to change anything,” you tell him.

“Is it ok if we call him right now?” Sam asks, “He can be here in a second and the two of you can work things out.” You nod your head reluctantly and Dean quickly pulls out his phone to call the angel.

“Don’t do this,” Klaus says softly from behind you, “He’ll try to convince you to go back.” 

“I’ll just talk to him and then it’ll be over,” you tell Klaus as you move closer to him, “Nothing he can say is going to make me leave, I promise.” It doesn’t seem to reassure him. Klaus’ hands fist in your jacket as if he refused to let you go. “I’m not going anywhere,” you assure him. Leaning in, you press your lips to his, easing him into a gentle kiss.

“Y/N?” you hear a hurt Castiel ask, stopping you in your tracks. You break the kiss and turn in Klaus’ arms to find Cas staring at you in confusion. “Why?” he asks, heartbreak in those sky blue eyes.

“Why what?” you ask bitterly.

“Why were you kissing him?” Cas asks, pointing angrily at Klaus, “I thought you loved me.”

“That was before you left and broke my heart,” you inform him, “You left me shattered Cas, and Klaus was there to pick up the pieces. He made me whole again.”

“You said you needed space,” Cas says, confused.

“Yeah, space,” you tell him, “Not abandonment. You left me without so much as a word and you didn’t come back. I waited for you and when you didn’t show up, I ran. You can’t blame me for falling in love with someone else.”

“Y-you love him?” Cas asks, the lines of his face contorting into sadness.

“I - ” you begin, just realizing what you’d said, “Yes, I love him.” You were not only confessing your love for Klaus to Cas, but to Klaus himself.

“But he’s a monster,” Cas reasons, “You can’t …”

“You’re no less a monster than he is,” you cut Cas off. Cas takes a step forward and Klaus’ arms tighten around you defensively.

“But I love you,” Cas says, his heart visibly breaking, “I only left because I thought you wanted me to. I waited for you to pray to me, but you never did. The only reason I didn’t come back was because I thought you didn’t want me there. If I had known, I would’ve come back in a heartbeat.”

You felt like your heart was shattering all over again. Cas had never meant to hurt you, he simply wanted to give you what he thought you wanted. You thought he had stopped loving you, but he never had.

“I apologize for hurting you the way I did,” Cas says, looking down, “I’m ashamed of the way I acted. I had hoped that you would forgive me and come back to me, but if you can’t, I understand. Just know that I still love you and want you, but if you love him, then I’ll let you go. You are more deserving of happiness than I ever was.”

“Cas,” you whisper, close to tears.

“I’ll give you some time to think,” Cas says, “Pray to me if you wish to speak again.” He disappears in a flutter of wings.

“You love him?” Dean asks, clearly disgusted as both he and Sam gawk at you.

“I can’t do this right now,” you tell all four of them, “I need to be alone for a little while.”

“Seeing as the two of you are Y/N’s family, you are more than welcome to stay with us,” Elijah speaks up, much to Klaus’ dismay, “Provided you can restrain yourselves from attacking my family.”

“Oh trust us,” Dean says, “We’re not going anywhere as long as you have our sister under this roof.”

You turn back towards Klaus. “May I have your room to myself for a little while?” you ask quietly.

“Our room,” Klaus corrects you gently, “But yes.” Despite his efforts to stay calm, you can see the worry in his eyes. You’d only just admitted that you loved him and you could tell he was afraid of losing you.

“Try not to kill each other,” you plead all four of them. Slipping through Klaus’ fingers, you head upstairs to your room and shut the door behind you, leaving you to your thoughts.

You groan as you bury your face in your hands. Even though you’d convinced yourself that you had moved past Castiel, seeing him again brought your feelings for him right back to the surface. You loved him, but you’d grown to love Klaus too. They were so different, but you loved them for those differences.

Castiel loved you. You weren’t sure if you could forgive him for what he had done, but you knew if you chose to go back to him, you were guaranteed to be loved. Klaus, on the other hand, was a risk. You hadn’t been with him for very long and there was no assurance that he loved you. Even now, he hadn’t said the words and it made you wary. If you chose Klaus, what was to say that he wouldn’t leave you the same way that Cas had. For that matter, what was to say that Cas wouldn’t hurt you again. It was all so frustrating.

A knock on the door draws you from your thoughts. “Y/N? It’s Elijah,” you hear his voice through the door, “May I speak with you?”

“Sure,” you answer, “Why not?” He enters the room and shuts the door behind him before moving to a chair beside the bed.

“What are you thinking?” he asks.

“I hardly know,” you answer, “Everything is so scattered.”

“Do you love him?” Elijah asks.

“Both of them,” you answer truthfully. Elijah nods.

“Has my brother ever told you that he loved you?” Elijah asks.

“No,” you answer.

“Has Castiel?” he asks.

“All the time when we were together,” you respond. Elijah nods again.

“Even if my brother has never admitted it, he loves you,” Elijah informs you.

“How do you know?” you ask.

“I’ll admit that when you arrived, I was wary of you,” Elijah admits, “But you began to grow on me. I’ll even admit that I was falling for you.”

“Not you too,” you groan. Elijah laughs.

“I gave up any hope of that when I realized that my brother loved you. Do you remember the day when we were sparring and Klaus interrupted to send you on a hunt?” Elijah questions. You nod your head, remembering it as the day you’d first slept with Klaus. “That was the day I realized that he loved you,” Elijah continues. You tilt your head to the side, trying to think of any action that Elijah would know of that could prove that Klaus loved you. “While you were gone, I found that.” He points to the sketchbook lying closed on the nightstand. “I don’t know if you’ve seen them or not, but if you haven’t, you should look at them.”

Slowly, you reach for the sketchbook and place it in your lap, opening the cover. Each picture of you was pure beauty. There were simple sketches of your face, smiling and laughing; ones that focused on your eyes, capturing different expressions within them. Then there were ones you absorbed in your books or researching with your laptop, fighting werewolves and sparring. Then there were the sketches of you walking around the streets that Klaus called his home. You looked like you belonged there and maybe that was what Klaus was trying to convey; you belonged in New Orleans, with him.

Each page held a different story, evolving at each turn. The early sketches were done from afar, longing in each mark on the page. As you delve deeper into the pages, the sketches are filled with desire, passion, need, and dare you say it, love. He saw you in a way you never saw yourself.

“I haven’t seen those,” Elijah says, turning away as you find a sketch of you sitting on Klaus’ bed. You were naked, but you held a sheet up to cover your body, keeping the sketch modest. “He loves you,” Elijah says, “Even if he doesn’t say it. Niklaus has never been one to openly show his feelings right from the start. I’m sure that he only wanted to reassure himself of your feelings for him before he expressed his for you. As brave as he pretends to be, he’s afraid of getting hurt and he believes that keeping people at a distance will protect him from that. I don’t presume to know your feelings and I’m not trying to sway you towards my brother, but before you make any decisions, you need to know that he loves you.”

“I just admitted that I loved him and he didn’t say a thing,” you say, suddenly doubting everything Elijah had just told you.

“You admitted it to your ex boyfriend,” Elijah reasons, “For all Klaus knows, it was a lie to hurt Castiel.”

“It wasn’t,” you tell him, “I do love Klaus.”

“Can you be sure he knows that?” Elijah asks.

“No,” you whisper.

“I’m not saying that Klaus is the best choice for you, because I don’t know that he is. In all honesty, Castiel may be the better choice,” Elijah says, “But what I do know for certain is that you are the best thing that has happened to Klaus in a long time. Ever since you got here, I’ve seen a change in him, like he’s trying to be worthy of you. I apologize for intruding, but I thought you should know.”

Elijah disappears in a flash. You turn the page to the last sketch in the sketchbook, the one Klaus had made this morning. The picture was beautiful, just like all the rest, though it was unfinished. It made you wonder if Cas saw you the same way that Klaus did. You knew they were waiting for your answer, not just Klaus and Cas, but your brothers and Elijah too. It killed you to know that you’d be hurting one of them, but you knew you had to make a decision.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I request more French Quarter please? AND Choose Klaus, without a doubt ! ;)

Warnings: Smut, a bit of angst

Fic:

Tracing your fingers along the marks on the page, you knew it was Klaus you wanted. You loved Cas, but he had hurt you in more ways than one. Not only had he abandoned you, but he made you feel like you were beneath him, like you were less than he was because he was an angel and you weren’t. Klaus had never made you feel like anything less than his equal. He knew you weren’t weak or fragile and he never treated you as such. You didn’t know if things would work out in the end, but you wanted to give your relationship with Klaus a chance.

Closing the book, you place it back on the nightstand and begin to pray to Cas. You needed to speak with him first and tell him of your decision. “I’m here,” Cas tells you as he appears in the room.

“Cas, I -” you begin, “I’m sorry, but I can’t be with you anymore.”

“So you’ve chosen him over me,” Cas says sadly.

“I never meant to hurt you,” you tell him, “It’s just, we’re not meant to be together.”

“I loved you,” Cas says, “I still do.”

“I’m sorry Cas,” you tell him, “But Klaus is what I need right now. With him I can be myself.”

“Who were you when you were with me?” Cas asks.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” you tell him.

“What did you mean?” Cas presses.

“When we were together, I felt like you were in control of everything. I couldn’t go on a hunt without you following me, couldn’t get a bruise or scrape without you healing it; Hell, I could hardly do a thing without you worrying about me,” you tell him, “Klaus lets me hunt and make my own mistakes. He can put his foot down at times, but he lets me make my own decisions. That’s what I need Cas, someone who isn’t completely worried about me twenty-four seven.”

“I only wanted to protect you,” Cas says, “I didn’t mean to make you feel that way.”

“I know,” you tell him, “And I’m sorry I pushed you away.”

“Then don’t do it again,” Cas pleads, “Even if you don’t love me, don’t push me out of your life. We were always friends and I still want to be.”

“I’d like that,” you tell him. Cas gives you an awkward, sad smile before disappearing. You almost wish things had ended differently with Cas; but at the same time, if things had ended any differently, you never would’ve met Klaus.

You weren’t mad at Cas, how could you be? Neither of you had meant to hurt the other. You forgave him and you hoped that he forgave you, but you just weren’t meant to be together. Cas was a good man, he just wasn’t the right one for you.

Taking a deep breath, you head out to the balcony overlooking the courtyard. “Klaus,” you call down, “Can I talk to you, alone?”

“Of course, Love,” Klaus says, looking up at you from where he sits by the fountain. Sam and Dean sit a distance away, mumbling to each other. They narrow their eyes at Klaus, watching as he ascends the stairs towards you. He follows you to the bedroom and waits for you to speak.

“Klaus,” you begin as you close the door, “When I said that I loved you -”

“You didn’t mean it,” Klaus finishes for you, “How could you love a monster like me?”

“There are some couples who can finish each other’s sentences, apparently we aren’t one of them,” you tell him.

“What do you mean?” he asks. You turn to face him, your back pressed against the wall.

“I love you, Klaus,” you tell him.

“But?” he asks, avoiding your gaze and instead looking down at the floor.

“There isn’t one,” you tell him, “I love you and I’m not leaving, unless you want me to.”

“No,” Klaus says, quickly looking up from the floor, “Never.” You push yourself away from the door and move towards Klaus who quickly wraps his arms around you and pulls you to him, his lips pressing against yours forcefully. “What about your angel?” he asks, breaking the kiss. One hand cups your cheek as the other splays flat across your lower back.

“He’s not my angel anymore, but what about him?” you ask. Klaus twists his fingers into your hair and encourages you to tilt your head to the side, his lips pressing kisses along your exposed skin.

“When he said that he still loved you, I thought I’d lost you,” Klaus admits, mumbling the words against your skin, “I was afraid that part of you still wanted him.”

“I thought about it,” you confess, “But it’s not him I want, it’s you.”

“You’d choose a monster over an angel?” he asks, pulling away from you to look you in the eye.

“You’re not a monster,” you tell him for what must be the billionth time.

“Well I’m certainly no angel,” Klaus reminds you.

“Guess I’m just not into angels anymore,” you tell him. Klaus laughs quietly.

“So why me?” Klaus asks.

“Because you’re what I need,” you tell him honestly, “And I want to be with you.”

“That’s not something I hear very often,” Klaus tells you, making you smile.

“Well it’s true,” you tell him, “I need you, and I want you, and I love you.”

“I don’t deserve you,” Klaus says, “Your brothers said as much.”

“My brothers are idiots,” you tell him, “And they don’t get to make decisions for me. As much as they like to pretend they can boss me around, they know they can’t. I love you Klaus, and no matter what they say or try to do, they’re never going to change that.”

Klaus smiles, his hand caressing your cheek before he leans in to kiss you. The next thing you know, he has you on his bed, his body resting above yours. “Do you promise?” Klaus asks as he begins opening the front of your shirt and placing kisses to each inch of newly exposed skin.

“Yes,” you tell him, carding your hand through his hair.

“Your brothers want to take you home,” Klaus mutters against your abdomen.

“I’m not going anywhere,” you promise him, “I’m yours for … what is it you Mikaelsons say?”

“Always and forever,” Klaus says, looking up at you as he presses kisses along the skin just above the waistband of your jeans.

“Always and forever,” you repeat with a smile.

“That’s a big commitment to make to a vampire,” Klaus tells you.

“I thought you were a hybrid,” you tease.

“Details, Love,” Klaus replies.

“Some details are important,” you say as you push yourself into a sitting position. Klaus sits up on his knees before you.

“Oh?” Klaus asks, “Such as?”

“Such as the way you draw me in your sketches,” you tell him as you move to straddle his lap, “The way you look at me when you think I can’t see you, the way you smile just a little before you kiss me, the way it feels to wrapped up in your arms, the way you haven’t told me you love me yet.”

“Y/N,” Klaus says as he cups your cheek, “I love you.” Your heartbeat quickens. Klaus smiles before capturing your lips.

“Do you mean that, or are you just telling me what I want to hear?” you ask him.

“Y/N, I love you,” he repeats, “I’ve been afraid to tell you because I didn’t want to push you away. I couldn’t be sure if you really wanted to be with me or if I was just your rebound. After all, I don’t really seem like your type. To go from loving an angel to loving someone like me seems like quite a large leap and I wasn’t sure you could make it.”

“Like I said before, I’m not into angels anymore,” you tell him. Klaus leans in to capture your lips and you feel as if your heart might beat right out of your chest.

“I love that sound,” Klaus mutters against your lips.

“What sound?” you ask.

“Your heart beating in your chest,” he tells you, “The first time we met, it was frantic. You were terrified, not without reason I suppose. As time went by, your heart would beat faster every time I came into the room, but would slowly calm. I put it down as me frightening you, but I began to notice that your heart would race when I moved closer and when touched you. It puzzled me for some time, I wasn’t sure if you were terrified of me or falling in love with me. That’s part of why I never admitted my feelings for you.”

“It was a bit of both,” you tell him.

“Do I still terrify you?” he asks, brushing a strand of hair behind your ear and exposing your neck.

“Yes,” you admit, “But I still love you.” Klaus smiles before leaning in to kiss you again. You run your hands along the edges of his jacket before pushing them beneath it.

Klaus pulls his hands away from you for just long enough to pull his jacket and shirt from him. You move from his lap and begin opening the front of your pants. Klaus helps you to remove both your pants and panties before he begins working on his belt. “Are you sure we should do this now?” Klaus asks, tossing his last bits of clothing to the floor.

“Yes,” you answer, wrapping your hand around his hardened length. Klaus groans, eyes falling shut as you begin stroking him.

“Your brothers are right downstairs,” Klaus reminds you.

“Your siblings have been roaming all over this damn house, but that never stopped you before,” you reply. Klaus’ hips buck towards your hand as you run your thumb across his leaking slit.

“That’s different,” Klaus tells you, opening his eyes and cupping your cheek in his hand, “As far as I know, none of them want to take you from me. They could come up here at any moment and catch you in bed with a monster.”

“You’re not a -” you begin, but Klaus cuts you off.

“In their eyes I am,” Klaus tells you, “Maybe I’ve been able to change how you see me, but to them, I’m still a monster. To top it off, I’m the monster who held their sister hostage and brainwashed her into believing that she loved me.”

“You never -” you begin again only to be cut off.

“They don’t know that,” Klaus says, “For all they know, I’ve compulsed you into loving me, into choosing me over that angel, into staying here instead of going home with them. They hate me, Y/N, with every fiber of their being.”

“They don’t know you,” you assure him as if things would get better once they did.

“They don’t want to,” Klaus mutters.

“I’ll change their minds,” you promise, “I fell in love with you, they can at least like you enough to trust you around me … one day.”

“And if they don’t?” Klaus asks you.

“Then I’ll ask you to use your compulsion on them,” you answer as you move to straddle his lap again. Klaus looks at you in confusion. He knew you saw compulsion as cheating. “Klaus, I’m not going to let them take me away,” you clarify, “Even if that means having to use some sort of vampire trickery.”

“What did I do to deserve you?” Klaus asks, making you smile.

“I’m not entirely sure you do,” you tease him.

“Then I’ll spend every day trying to be worthy of you,” Klaus says with a smirk. His hands grasp at you, pulling you tight against him as he captures your lips in a rough and demanding kiss. One of his hands splays across your lower back and pulls you down against him, his hard cock pressing against your sex.

“I want you,” you mutter against his lips. You twist your hands messily into his hair as you grind yourself against him. Klaus breaks the kiss and nestles his face into the crook of your neck.

“I love you,” he mutters against your skin again and again. Between professions of his love, he places rough kisses against your neck and shoulder, nipping at the skin here and there. His hips lift towards you as his hands explore every last inch of your body.

You run one hand down his chest and abdomen before taking his cock into your hand again. Klaus groans as you line him up with your entrance. He lifts his hips just as you lower yours, sinking into you.

“Klaus,” you moan as you begin to ride him. You drag your nails lightly up his back before fisting your hand in his hair. “I love you,” you moan as you take him inside you again and again.

Klaus’ hands pull at you, begging you to move faster, rougher. His teeth graze your skin as he groans, the sound muffled. The two of you fall into a fast rhythm, clinging to each other and begging for more. He leaves bruises across your body, marking you as his. You do the same, though you know the bruises won’t be there for long.

Your back arches as Klaus works you closer and closer to the edge of orgasm. The knot that had been forming in your stomach pulls tight and threatens to snap. “Y/N,” Klaus groans, “Y/N, please.”

“Niklaus,” you moan, your fingertips digging into his shoulders Klaus thrusts up into you hard, sending you spiraling over the edge. “Niklaus!” you cry out as the knot in your stomach snaps. Your walls clamp down around him and your body shudders against his. Klaus holds you close as your high leads him towards his own.

“Y/N!” Klaus shouts, the sound only muffled by your skin. His cock pulses inside you, spilling himself against your walls. His muscles tense and he pulls you tighter to him, his teeth sinking into the skin of your shoulder.

“Klaus,” you moan as he bites down hard enough to leave a mark. It’s only then that he realizes what he’s done.

“I should heal you,” he says, pulling back, “If your brothers see that, they’ll kill me for sure.”

“Leave it,” you laugh, “They won’t see it.”

“But if they do,” Klaus reasons, “They’ll think I’m drinking from you, hurting you.”

“They won’t see it,” you assure him. He nods his head, accepting your assurances.

“I love that sound too,” Klaus tells you.

“What?” you ask him.

“The sound of your heart beating after we have sex,” he answers, “The wild beating slowly returning to normal. I love that I’m the one making your heart race like that.”

“So do I,” you tell him before leaning in to kiss him. Klaus pulls your head to his chest, letting you rest against him. The sound of his beating heart drawing you into a sort of trance. “You should go back downstairs,” Klaus finally says, “Your brothers probably think I’ve killed you.”

“Do I have to,” you groan, “I’d rather stay here with you.”

“They are your family,” Klaus says.

“They’ll kill me when I tell them,” you sigh.

“No they won’t,” Klaus assures you, “I won’t let them.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More French Quarter Please!!! AND I love your Klaus fic, please continue! AND PLEASE MORE KLAUS <3

Sam and Dean look up at you as you descend the stairs, Klaus close behind you. To your surprise, you find Freya sitting with them. “You didn’t,” Sam says.

“Guys, look, I thought it over, but Cas just isn’t right for me,” you tell them.

“And he is?” Dean asks you.

“I’m not sure,” you say, turning your head to look up at Klaus, “But I love him.” Klaus smiles down at you as he slips his hand into yours, your fingers intertwining.

“So you’re choosing a vampire over your own family,” Sam surmises.

“A hybrid,” you correct, “But I’m not choosing him over you.”

“Sorry, come again?” Dean asks, “He’s a what?”

“Klaus is half vampire, half werewolf,” you explain with a shrug.

“So you’ve decided to shack up here with three vampires, a witch, a hybrid, and the baby he had with another woman?” Dean questions.

“Yeah, well you helped a vampire out of purgatory,” you retort.

“I didn’t sleep with him,” Dean spits back.

“Did you see Benny as a monster?” you ask him.

“Well … I mean … he was a friend,” Dean reasons.

“And the Mikaelsons are mine,” you tell him, “I thought Cas had abandoned me. I was lost and broken, but Klaus, Elijah, and Freya took me in. They’re my friends.”

“You could’ve come to us,” Sam says.

“I’m your sister, and Cas is your friend,” you say, “I didn’t want you to pick sides. I just needed to be on my own for a little while.”

“But you weren’t on your own were you?” Dean asks.

“You don’t owe them anything,” Sam says.

“You think I don’t know that?” you ask, “I stayed because I wanted to. I could’ve left at any point, but I didn’t because I wanted to be here. It’s not because I wanted to hurt you guys, you know that right?”

“You really love him?” Dean asks, “More than you love Cas?”

“Yes,” you answer, “I know I broke Cas’ heart, but he broke mine too. I never meant for that to happen and I’m sure he didn’t either, but it did and this is where we are now. Cas and I already talked and he seemed to accept my decision. I need you both to accept it too, if you can.”

“You can’t really expect us to be ok with leaving you here … with them,” Sam says.

“You’re more than welcome to stay with us,” Freya chimes in, “Y/N has become like family to us, and by extension, I suppose that makes you our family too.”

“You better bet we’re staying, Sweetheart,” Dean tells her. Freya smiles, laughing quietly to herself.

“Well, Klaus, it appears we have more guests,” Elijah says.

“It appears so,” Klaus agrees, “Soon the compound will be full of them. Perhaps Hayley and her new husband would like to move in as well. How about Tristan and Aurora?” You couldn’t help but wonder who the last two were.

“Now is not the time, Klaus,” Elijah says, stopping Klaus before he could go on a rant, “We have guests, remember?”

“Yes, well, welcome I suppose,” Klaus greets your brothers, “Can I get you anything? Water, beer, wine … blood perhaps?”

“Klaus,” you chide, slapping his arm lightly. “He’s kidding,” you tell your brothers. They both huff in response.

“How long do you plan on staying here?” Dean grumbles. You decide not to respond with ‘always and forever.’

***

Klaus sets your brothers up in their rooms, extending every courtesy because you’d asked him to. After a time, he leaves you alone with them; though you’re not sure you want him to.

“Why are you guys here?” you ask, “I know you have bigger things to worry about than me.”

“You’re our sister,” Dean answers, “And maybe we’re dealing with some end of the world scenario, again, but you matter to us. Finding you seemed more important. You could’ve been dead for all we knew. We needed to find you and make sure you were ok.”

“Thanks I guess,” you say quietly.

“Why him?” Sam asks you.

“It’s not like I woke up one day and decided to fall in love with an original,” you shrug, “It just happened.”

“What do you mean by original?” Dean asks you, “I thought he was a hybrid.”

“He is,” you explain, “But it’s more complicated than that. The Mikaelsons are vampires, but they’re not like the ones we’re used to and on top of that, they’re the first of their kind. Back in 1001 I think it was, their mother made them what they are.”

“Except Freya, the witchy girl we met back there,” Dean interrupts.

“And how did Klaus get to be half werewolf?” Sam asks.

“It’s a long story,” you tell them, “And I’m not sure they’d want me telling you. They only told me because they trust me enough to tell me.”

“And you trust them too?” Dean asks.

“Yes,” you answer.

“Completely?” Sam presses.

“I … well …” you begin.

“So you don’t trust them completely,” Dean surmises, “Why not?”

“There are things they haven’t told me,” you answer.

“What sort of things?” Sam asks.

“If I tell you, you can’t tell them what I know,” you demand.

“Promise,” Dean says, “So what is it?”

“I overheard them talking about some sort of prophecy,” you tell them, “Three of the Mikaelsons are going to die, one by friend, one by family, and one by foe. I’m afraid that they think I may be the friend they should be worried about.”

“I doubt that,” Sam says, “I suppose they’re more worried about us killing them than you.”

“From the sounds of it, you’re not just a friend, you’re family,” Dean so helpfully adds.

“Look, it’s not like I left to find a new family,” you tell him.

“No, but that’s what happened isn’t it?” Dean asks.

“I’m sorry,” you tell them, “I’m sorry I ran away without a word and I’m sorry I didn’t call to tell you where I was. I messed up and I’m sorry for that, but I’m happy here.” Silence falls over the room before Sam finally breaks it.

“So, what’ve you been doing since you got here?” Sam asks.

“Well, when I left the bunker, I was on a mission to kill Klaus and his family,” you admit, “But when I tried, he overpowered me. I told him that I was a hunter and he decided to let me live.”

“Sounds like a good start to a relationship,” Sam grumbles.

“Says the guy who had a fling with a demon,” you retort.

“That was a mistake,” Sam admits.

“Well, this isn’t,” you tell him, “Anyway, after that, the Mikaelsons let me stay with them. I started hunting again, using this as my home base. About a week ago, I overheard the thing about the prophecy. Klaus stopped encouraging me to hunt and started finding ways to keep me occupied here, said he was trying to protect me, but I’m not sure if it was that or if he was trying to keep an eye on me. Since then, I’ve been hanging around here, sparring with Elijah and learning easy spells from Freya.”

Dean huffs a laugh, “So they’ve got you into witchcraft now have they?”

“Our grandfather used spells if I remember correctly,” you say, “If he could do it, why can’t I?”

“Our family is a mess,” Sam says, making you laugh.

“Well, if living with the Mikaelsons has taught me anything, it’s that we’re not the only screwed up family around,” you say, “I think they may be even more messed up than we are.”

“And you still want to be with them,” Dean summarizes. Dean’s words make you smile.

“There’s more to them than you know,” you tell them, “Get to know them and you may start to like them.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The French Quarter is so good! I really hope you’re considering writing another part, I love your writing :) AND Hi!! I LOVE the French Quarter! I can’t wait to see what happens next. It’s so hard to find good Klaus fics and you have his character down to a T!

Warnings: Smut, implied death of reader

Fic:

You were happy to be hunting with your brothers again, though having them here had trapped you between two worlds. Since you’d left the bunker, Dean had gotten rid of the Mark of Cain and killed Death himself, and now your brothers were dealing with something they called the Darkness. The Mikaelsons, on the other hand, were still dealing with the prophecy and the mysterious acquaintances that they refused to tell you about.

Sam and Dean had decided to stay for the time being, making the compound their home base just as you had done. They had kept their distance from the Mikaelsons at the beginning, but they slowly began to converse and find some common ground. Cas popped by from time to time, picking up essentials from the bunker and bringing them back for the boys.

“Are you going hunting with your brothers today, Love?” Klaus asks you as you stir in his arms.

“Mmm,” you hum sleepily, “Guess so.” Klaus chuckles as you snuggle in closer to him. “What about you?” you ask him.

“I have some business to attend to,” he tells you, “I may be out late, so don’t wait up for me.”

“Does it have to do with Aurora?” you question.

“Who?” Klaus asks.

“Aurora,” you repeat, “Who is she?”

“Does the name make you jealous?” Klaus teases, avoiding your question.

“Should it?” you ask him, propping yourself up on your elbows. Klaus sighs as he traces a hand up and down your spine.

“She’s an ex,” Klaus admits, “From very long ago.”

“Is this someone you’re happy to see, or …” you let your words trail off.

“Not in the least,” Klaus tells you, “She’s crazed and I believe she may have some part to play in the proph-, in all of the murders that have taken place here lately. She has a brother, Tristan, as well. I believe them both insane and I’d advise you to avoid them at all costs.”

“My brothers and I could always gank them for you,” you offer.

“Well you’re eager, aren’t you?” Klaus teases, “Afraid she may steal my affections?”

“Well, I assume she’s an ex for a reason,” you answer, “So no, but if you and your family are safer with her dead, then I’ll gladly take her out.”

“I love you,” Klaus says with an amused smile, “My little hunter.” He hooks two fingers beneath your chin and tilts your head, bringing your lips to his.

“I love you too,” you mumble against his lips, “My … vampire, werewolf, hybrid original.” Klaus laughs at the title you’ve given him. You groan as you turn to sit up in the bed, your body sore from the previous night’s activities.

“Would you like me to heal you?” Klaus asks, his fingers tracing the bite mark on your shoulder.

“No,” you answer, “I’m fine.”

“What time are you leaving?” Klaus asks you.

“Soon,” you answer, “I should go get cleaned up.”

“As should I,” Klaus says. The bed shifts as he moves from it and he holds his hand out to you. You let him guide you to the bathroom, the sheets falling away from your naked body as you go.

Klaus turns on the shower and lets the water get warm before he guides you inside. He stands beneath the stream of water and pulls you to him, kissing you deeply. You run your hands over his slick skin, feeling his muscles ripple as he moves against you. Klaus takes a step forward, pushing you backward until you hit the wall.

The chill of the tile sends a shiver down your spine as Klaus pushes himself up against you. One of his hands intertwines with yours and he pushes it back against the wall just above your head. His other hand slides down your side, fingers ghosting over your hip before sliding behind your thigh.

“Klaus,” you moan against his lips as your fingertips dig into his skin. You can feel him growing harder and harder against you. He deepens the kiss as he rocks his hips against you, giving you both the friction you crave. “Klaus, please,” you moan, threading your fingers into his wet hair and tugging.

“Please what, Love?” Klaus asks as if he didn’t already know.

“You know what,” you reply, pushing your hips towards him. Klaus groans, his cock throbbing against your core. You disentangle your hand from his hair and slide it down to his ass and pull him against you roughly. Klaus’ groans become louder and his hand pulls your leg up around his waist, leaving you to balance on one foot.

“Sorry, Love, but you’re going to have to be a little more specific,” Klaus tells you. His lips find your shoulder and his teeth nip at the skin.

“Fuck,” you groan, tipping your head back against the wall.

“Is that what you want?” Klaus asks, his lips brushing your ear, “Would you like me to fuck you right here?” His hips roll against you, making you needy.

“Yes,” you moan, “Klaus, please, I need you.”

“You have me,” Klaus teases, “I’m right here.”

“Fuck me,” you beg, “Please, I need you to fuck me.” Klaus chuckles quietly.

“How could I refuse you?” Klaus asks, “Especially when you beg so prettily.” Klaus’ fingertips dig into the wet skin of your thigh as he shifts his hips, sinking into you slowly.

“Klaus,” you whimper as he fills you, pushing your body back against the wall. Klaus’ hand squeezes yours as he pulls back and thrusts into you again. The sounds you both make echo off the tile walls, filling the room along with the sound of falling water. You press your heel into his thigh as he sets his pace, slow at first, but slowly increasing.

Pressure begins building in your stomach as Klaus’ pace increases in both speed and intensity. Your back slides against the slick tile as Klaus pushes you back against it. The feeling of him moving inside you makes your stomach twist and knot. He mumbles praises for you, telling you how good you feel and how beautiful you are.

You capture Klaus’ lips as he thrusts into you harder than before, his wet skin sliding against yours as he moves inside you. His cock slides against your g-spot, making you moan and whimper. Klaus groans and nestles his face into the crook of your neck, muffling the sound. You gasp as the roll of his hips becomes rougher, his rhythm quickening. Your walls pull tight around him, making him grunt.

“Y/N,” Klaus groans, “I know you’re close, need to feel you cum.” You moan as he brings you right to the edge, his cock hitting your g-spot perfectly.

“Klaus!” you cry out, the word echoing through the room. Klaus shouts your name closely after, your walls clamping down around his pulsing cock. Your body shudders against his, his hips bucking erratically. The feeling of him spilling himself inside you prolongs your orgasm, the aftershocks tearing through you.

You disentangle your hand from Klaus’ and wrap your arms around him, holding him close. “I love you,” Klaus tells you, placing rough kisses to your shoulder. His free hand twists into your hair and tugs your head to the side, exposing your neck to him. He kisses and nips at the skin as you both begin to recover from your highs.

“I love you too,” you tell him, smiling blissfully as you run your hands over his slick skin. Slowly, he pulls himself from you and lets your leg fall from his waist. He takes a step back into the stream of water and pulls you with him.

“What are you hunting today, Love?” Klaus asks you as he runs his hands through your hair and wets it. He reaches for the shampoo and squeezes some into his hand before scrubbing it into your hair.

“A ghost,” you answer, “Or maybe more than one, we’re not sure yet. Gotta check out the house first.”

“There’s a whole world I never knew existed,” Klaus tells you.

“Trust me, you’d rather not know about it,” you sigh.

“If it means getting to know you, I’d rather know every little detail of your world,” Klaus protests.

“Aren’t you sweet?” you tease him as you grab the bar of soap and rub if between your hands, “You know, your world is new to me too. Maybe if you told me some more of the details, I could help you with whatever is going on.” You use the bubbles on your hands to soap Klaus’ body.

“No,” Klaus says firmly, “I don’t want you involved in this. There’s more at stake than you know and I’m not willing to potentially lose you along with everything else.”

“Well if whatever you’re doing wasn’t ominous before, it sure as Hell is now,” you inform him, “You know this secrecy only makes me want to know more, right?”

“Curiosity killed the cat, Love,” Klaus reminds you, “Go hunting with your brothers, and stay safe. I believe it’s time they started using vervain as well.”

“You think Aurora might go after one of them?” you ask.

“I believe she would attempt to use them to hurt you in order to hurt me,” Klaus explains, “That pretty little tattoo on your chest may protect you from demon possession, but it won’t stop Arora from finding a way to harm you if she wishes; which is why I insisted on you wearing the bracelet I got you.” You roll your eyes. You only wore the bracelet when you were away from your vampire friends because the vervain filled locket that hung from it might harm them. Klaus insisted that you wore it at all times, but you saw no need to wear it when he was around.

“I’ll get them on vervain,” you agree, “But you have to promise me you’ll be careful too. If she’s as dangerous as you say…”

“No need to worry about me, my little hunter, I’ll be fine,” Klaus assures you before leaning in to place a quick kiss against your lips.

***

“Sorry to cut the make out session short, but Sam and I are leaving,” Dean shouts up to you from the courtyard. You sigh, breaking your kiss with Klaus before looking over the railing of the balcony.

“I’ll be right down,” you shout before turning back to Klaus, “I’ll be back later.”

“I’ll see you then, Love,” Klaus says, brushing a strand of hair behind your ear before placing one last kiss to your lips. You shoulder your bag before heading down the stairs. “So, there’s something I need to talk to you and Sam about before we leave,” you tell Dean as you catch up to him.

“What is it?” Dean asks.

“I need you guys to wear these,” you tell him, holding out two necklaces.

“Lockets?” Dean asks, “Why, so your boyfriend can control us?”

“No,” you answer, “The opposite actually. They have vervain in them. Wearing them will keep vampires from using compulsion on you.”

“So they can’t control us,” Dean surmises, “Yeah, fine, we’ll wear them, we are part of Team Free Will after all.” You smirk as Dean takes the necklaces from you, pulling one over his head.

“What’re you reading?” you ask Sam as you reach him. He waits for you and Dean by the Impala, leaning against the side of the car as he thumbs through an old book.

“Something Elijah loaned me,” he answers, “It’s got all kinds of lore in it. The creatures here are so different from the ones I’m used to. Still not sure I like the guy, but I have to admit he has an impressive library.” The three of you get in the car and Dean brings the engine to life; damn, you’d missed that sound while you were away.

“But you don’t hate him right?” you ask.

“I guess not,” Sam says, “But I don’t trust him either.”

“What about Freya?” you ask your brothers.

“She’s … interesting,” Dean answers, “At least she’s not some sort of wicked witch.”

“Like her aunt,” you mumble. Dean’s eyes flick up to the rear view mirror and he raises an eyebrow at you. “And how do you feel about Klaus?” you ask them nervously.

“He’s not exactly the type I thought you would’ve been interested in,” Sam says, “Not after Cas anyway.”

“And I don’t exactly like the fact that he’s dating my sister,” Dean adds.

“But if he makes you happy, that’s what matters,” Sam tells you.

“Yeah, well, he better treat you right or I’ll kick that son of a bitch’s ass,” Dean says.

“Good to know,” you laugh, “Though I doubt you could kick his ass if you tried.”

“Bet I could,” Dean protests, making you laugh.

“Yeah, I’d like to see that,” you laugh.

“I’d actually pay to see that,” Sam chuckles.

Dean grumbles something unintelligible before shouting, “What the Hell?” He hits the brakes, coming to a dead stop right in front of a man who had decided to stand right in the middle of your lane. “He came out of nowhere,” Dean says, gripping the wheel tightly.

“Dean,” you say as you lean forward, “Back up, reverse now!” The man smirks at you, almost relishing in your panic. Dean doesn’t hesitate, backing the car up before swinging it around and speeding back the way you’d come from.

“Who was that?” Sam asks you, turning to look at you.

“I don’t know,” you answer panicked, “But I know it’s a bad sign. He might have something to do with Aurora.”

“Who?” Sam asks.

“Klaus’ ex,” you reply.

“Has a lot of those does he?” Dean asks, eyes frantically flicking between the road and the rear view mirror. “Son of a bitch!” Dean exclaims as he slams the breaks again. The same man is standing right in front of the car again. “Hey!” Dean shouts as the man slams his hands onto the hood of the Impala hard enough to leave dents.

“As much as I love playing with my prey, I’m over it, get out of the car, Darling,” the man says, looking you dead in the eye. When you don’t respond, he repeats his command, “I said, get out of the car.” This time his pupils dilate in an attempt to use compulsion on you. You decide to let him think he has the upper hand.

“What are you doing?” Sam asks as you reach for the door handle.

“Don’t get out of the car,” you tell them. You slip the stake you’d brought with you up your sleeve before getting out of the car; you’d only use it if you had to, but for now you wanted to get as much information out of this man as you could.

“Come here,” the man demands. You stop jut out of his reach. “Hmm,” the man hums, looking you over, “My sister seems to be quite jealous of you, though I can’t imagine why.”

You narrow your eyes at him. “Who are you?” you ask him.

“Sorry, Darling, it was quite rude of me not to introduce myself,” the man says, “My name is Tristan de Martel. As I’ve come to understand, you’re Niklaus Mikaelson’s consort.”

“What of it?” you question.

“From what I’ve seen, the monster actually loves you,” Tristan continues, “And I need you to break his heart.”

“Why?” you ask.

“If you knew half of what he’s done to my sister and I, you might feel a little differently about your lover,” he informs you, “Moreover, he broke my sisters heart and he needs to pay. I try to take care of my sister and do what’s best for her, as I assume your brothers do for you. Because of that, I need you to leave him, hurt him in the worst way you can possibly imagine. I need you to leave him broken. If you don’t, my sister will find a way to do that for you.”

“I’ll never do that,” you spit.

“Oh, you will,” he tells you, his pupils dilating again, “You will break his heart, is that understood?”

“Yes,” you answer, maintaining the illusion that you were being compulsed.

“Good,” he says before disappearing in a flash. You stand still for a moment, unsure of what had just happened.

“Um, what the Hell just happened?” Dean asks, sticking his head out the window.

“I don’t know,” you answer, “But I told you to stay in the car.”

“I am in the car,” Dean protests as you get back in your seat, “The car that asshole just hurt.”

“I’m sorry he hurt your baby,” you apologize, “But we need to get back to the compound, now.”

“If u see that son of a bitch again, I’m gonna kill him,” Dean warns.

“Good,” both you and Sam answer in unison.

Dean speeds down the road towards the compound. You try again and again to reach Klaus, but you can’t get a hold of him. “Answer your damn phone, Klaus,” you grumble, getting voice mail again. You can feel yourself becoming more and more panicked by the minute. If Tristan had been hunting you, had his sister been hunting Klaus?

“We’re almost there,” Sam says, “Y/N, don’t worry, I’m sure Klaus is fine.”

“What kind of shit has this guy gotten himself involved in, gotten you involved in?” Dean asks.

“Like I keep saying, I don’t know,” you respond, “He hasn’t told me anything because he’s been trying to keep me out of it.”

“Well he’s not doing a very good job,” Dean grumbles.

“You’re not helping, Dean,” Sam tells your brother.

As soon as Dean pulls up at the compound, you jump out of the car and run for the front gates. “Klaus?” you call out, “Klaus, where are you?”

“Oh, is that her?” a woman says from up in the balcony, “She’s quite pretty I suppose, but she’s got nothing on me. Besides, she doesn’t have the history with you that I do.” You can only assume that she’s Aurora. Her hand reaches up towards Klaus’ cheek, but he catches her wrist, making her stop.

“Why can’t you just leave?” Klaus asks her, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You want me to leave?” she asks angrily, “Just as you abandoned me? Do you realize what you took from me?”

“I’m sorry for what happened to you,” Klaus tells her, “And I’m sorry that I can’t change what happened in the past, but seeking revenge isn’t going to make things better.” That was probably the most level headed thing you’d ever heard Klaus say.

“Perhaps not,” Aurora says, “But I assume it’ll be very, very satisfying.” She disappears in a blur.

“No!” Klaus shouts. It’s the last thing you hear before the world goes black.


	6. The French Quarter Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short part of the story, told from Klaus’ perspective, that takes place right after the events of the previous installment.

Warnings: Reader’s death, angst, Klaus’ POV

Fic:

“No!” Klaus shouts. He speeds towards Y/N as Aurora stops behind her and twists her neck, but it’s too late. Aurora runs as Y/N’s body crumples towards the ground, Klaus catching her just before she hits it. “No, no, no,” Klaus repeats as he slumps to the ground and cradles Y/N in his arms, “Y/N, please.” He bites his wrist and brings it to her lips, desperately trying to get her to drink.

“Klaus, stop,” Elijah says, placing a hand on his brother’s shoulder, “Her neck is broken, it’s too late, she’s gone.”

“Don’t you dare say that to me,” Klaus spits, still desperately trying to get Y/N to drink the blood flowing from his wrist. “She’s died before,” Klaus says almost to himself, “She told me so; and she’s come back every time. This time is no different.”

“Niklaus,” Elijah begins, but he’s cut off by Dean’s entrance.

“What the Hell?” Dean asks as he spots his sister’s lifeless body, Klaus’ blood on her lips.

“What did you do to our sister?” Sam accuses.

“You think I did this?” Klaus asks, heartbroken.

“You’re holding her dead body in your arms,” Dean adds, “I think it’s pretty obvious. I oughtta rip your damn heart out.” Dean makes a move forward in an attempt to attack the hybrid, but Elijah speeds forward. He places a hand against Dean’s chest, holding him back.

“It feels like it already had been,” Klaus says quietly.

“This wasn’t Klaus,” Elijah defends his brother, “It was the work of an old friend, turned enemy.”

“Get your hands off me, murderer,” Dean spits, pushing Elijah’s hand away.

“Bring her back,” Klaus demands of the Winchesters, “Get your bloody angel down here and bring her back to life.” Klaus holds Y/N close, rocking her back and forth as if he could comfort her.

“It doesn’t always work like that,” Sam tries to explain, “And there’s no guarantee that Cas could bring Y/N back even if he wanted to.”

“We have to try,” Dean says, turning to look at his brother, “Even if she did break his heart, Cas would never want to leave her dead if he could bring her back.” Sam nods in agreement.

“Please,” Klaus begs, “I don’t want to lose her, I can’t lose her.”

“Cas,” Dean shouts, “If you can hear me, get your feathery ass down here, now!” Cas appears within seconds.

“What’s wrong?” Cas asks. Dean tilts his head towards Y/N’s body. “Y/N?” he asks worriedly as he rushes towards her, “What did you do to her?” He drops to his knees beside Klaus and snatches Y/N away from him. Cas pulls Y/N into his arms and holds her close. “You’re going to be alright,” Cas assures as he wipes the blood from Y/N’s bottom lip. He cards a hand through her messy hair before placing his hand to her chest.

Klaus feels helpless as he watches. He couldn’t save the woman he loved, couldn’t even protect her, what good was he? All he did was put her in danger and now here she was, lifeless and back in the arms of her angel. He hated Aurora for what she had done, but he hated himself even more for allowing it to happen.

The palm of Cas’ hand begins to glow a bright blue, his eyes shining the same color. Before long, the light begins to fade. Y/N doesn’t wake, doesn’t stir, doesn’t even breath, her heart still silent in her chest. “Did it work?” Klaus asks cautiously.

Before Cas has a chance to answer, Y/N gasps and sits up straight. Her eyes are wide with fear and her heart races in her chest. “Castiel,” she gasps, flinging her arms around her angel and burying her face into the crook of his neck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More French Quarter, please?!?!? I’m hooked and I can’t get enough <3 AND There are very few good Klaus stories out there and yours is one of them, would you consider continuing your story?

Warnings: Mentions of Reader’s death, angst, fluff, no smut

Fic:

“Castiel,” you gasp as you wake, flinging your arms around Cas’ neck and burying your face against his chest, “Thank you.” Coming back from the dead was always a taxing experience and right now, you felt exhausted.

“You’re welcome, Y/N,” Cas says, holding you gently in his arms. You pull away and smile up at Cas before kissing his cheek.

“You saved me … again,” you whisper, “What can I do to thank you?”

“You don’t have to do anything,” Cas assures you, “You’re safe now; that’s all that matters.”

“Y/N?” Klaus asks timidly, his hand reaching out to touch your shoulder. You turn from Cas and wrap your arms around Klaus. He wraps his arms around you as you snuggle up to him.

“You son of a bitch,” Dean growls.

“Dean,” Sam warns, placing his hand on his brother’s shoulder to hold him back.

“No,” Dean continues, “You sit there doing nothing while the woman who killed our sister is out there.”

“You think I’m doing nothing?” Klaus asks, pulling you tighter to him, “I’m already plotting my revenge. Aurora has no idea what pain I can inflict upon her. I plan on torturing her, killing her slowly before tearing her limb from limb.”

“Then do it,” Dean demands, “Chase her down with your freaky ability to run like some sort of radioactive cheetah and gank the bitch.”

“Dean, calm down,” you plead, “Cas brought me back, I’m fine.”

“Cas shouldn’t have to bring you back to life because you shouldn’t have died,” Dean argues, “If it weren’t for that vampire you’re unfortunate enough to be in love with, you wouldn’t have been killed.”

“It’s hardly my brother’s fault that an old acquaintance has held a grudge for several lifetimes,” Elijah chimes in.

“He’s right,” Klaus says quietly, “Dean’s right. It was all my fault.”

“At least we agree on something,” Dean spits.

“Klaus,” you say gently, cupping his cheek and lifting his gaze. You can see the guilt in his eyes. Dean is about to continue, but you stop him. “Sam,” you interrupt, “Can you take Dean somewhere else? I need to talk with Klaus.”

“Sure,” Sam says, grabbing Dean’s jacket and practically dragging him out of the courtyard.

“Y/N, how do you feel?” Elijah asks as he offers you his hand.

“About as good as I felt every other time Cas brought me back to life,” you answer, taking Elijah’s hand. You groan as he helps you from the ground.

“What’s wrong?” Klaus asks, quickly moving to your side.

“Klaus, I’m fine,” you answer, “Well, my necks a little sore, but I’m fine.”

“Here,” Klaus says before biting his wrist and holding it out to you, “Drink.”

“Klaus, don’t,” you say, pushing his wrist away, “From the taste of it, you already gave me some of your blood.”

“Let me,” Cas says, stepping in and using his grace to finish healing you. You don’t get a chance to protest before he heals you.

“Thanks, Cas,” you say, rubbing the back of your neck.

“Not a problem,” Cas tells you.

“Of course it’s not,” Klaus grumbles.

“Sorry?” Cas asks.

“You’ve already saved Y/N’s life, and I’m grateful for that,” Klaus says, “But I don’t appreciate you inserting yourself needlessly, especially where you aren’t wanted.”

“Niklaus,” Elijah warns.

“I apologize,” Cas says, “I didn’t mean -”

“You don’t have to apologize, Cas,” you stop him.

“Of course he doesn’t,” Klaus mocks, “The angel who saved your life could do no wrong.”

“Klaus, what are you talking about?” you ask him.

“Face it, Y/N, you love him,” Klaus informs you, “You always have. I was just a filler until he came back from Heaven or wherever the Hell he came from.”

“Klaus, you’re not making any sense,” you say, reaching for his arm.

“You know exactly what I mean,” Klaus protests. He pulls his arm away and stalks towards his room, leaving you in the courtyard with Cas and Elijah.

“I think I should go,” Cas says quietly.

“I think that would be best,” you tell him, “Thank you again.” You give him one last hug before letting him fly away. “Do you know what that was all about?” you ask Elijah.

“Klaus’ relationships have always been … complicated, as you experienced with Aurora,” Elijah explains, “And that’s putting it politely. Given your history with Castiel, I think it’s made Klaus insecure. The way you hugged Castiel and kissed him on the cheek, it showed Niklaus the love you still have for Castiel.”

“He has nothing to worry about,” you sigh, “I don’t love Cas the way I used to.”

“Can you say that without flinching?” Elijah asks.

“I meant what I said,” you protest, “And I didn’t flinch.”

“Perhaps you couldn’t feel it,” Elijah says, “It was ever so slight, but it was a tell. Being a vampire, I can see the little twitches you have when you force yourself to lie. Niklaus can see them too.”

“I don’t love Cas,” you say meekly, “After what he did to me, how could I?”

“He saved your life, more than once I gather, how could you not love him?” Elijah asks in return.

“I love Klaus,” you tell Elijah, and yourself, before making your way up to your room. You find the door to the bedroom just barely cracked open, but you can see Klaus sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. “Klaus,” you say gently, pushing the door open slowly.

“You’re still here?” Klaus asks without looking up, “I’m surprised you didn’t ask your angel to fly you home, away from the mess I’ve pulled you into, away from me.”

“This is my home,” you tell him, daring to enter the room, “You’re my home.”

“Then you’ve chosen poorly,” Klaus tells you. You take a seat on the bed beside him, sitting close, but not touching him.

“You’re not gonna give me the ‘I’m a monster’ speech again, are you?” you ask him.

“I don’t see any point in it, you’ve never listened before,” Klaus mutters.

“Klaus, what’s wrong?” you question, reaching out and letting your fingertips brush the back of his hand.

“I am a monster, Y/N,” Klaus says, grabbing your wrist in a blur, “You died because of me, because of the choices I made, and there wasn’t a damn thing I could do to save you; but in waltzes your angel, bringing you back to life with a flash of light. I can’t save you the way he can, I can’t even protect you from my own mistakes. I’m worse than a monster, I’m worthless.”

“Don’t say that,” you plead.

“I am,” he protests, “And you deserve someone better than me, someone who can keep you safe from people like me.”

“I don’t need to be kept safe,” you tell him, “You know I can take care of myself. She just caught me off guard, but next time I’ll be ready. I don’t need you or Castiel to watch over me or save me. There have been so many times where I died and found my own way back, so don’t think that I need Castiel in order to survive. Klaus, I don’t understand why you’re trying to push me away like this.”

“Because I’ve never loved anything the way I love you and holding your lifeless body in my arms was a pain and heartbreak I never knew I could feel,” Klaus tells you, “Watching you die made me realize that as much as I love you, you’re better off without me. Besides, I know you still love your angel. You belong with him, not me.”

“Bullshit,” you reply, anger building within you, “Don’t you dare tell me you know what’s best for me.”

“If you can’t see what’s best for you, then someone has to tell you,” Klaus replies angrily. You knew it wasn’t smart, but something possesses you to slap him right across the face. Klaus stares at you, rage in his eyes.

“You’re a vampire, so what?” you continue, “You act like you’re this big bad monster who could hurt me at any second, but you know what? Cas could kill me with a thought. You’re no worse than a human with a weapon. Being different and having inhuman powers doesn’t make you dangerous and it sure as Hell doesn’t make you worthless. You know what I think? I think you’re pushing me away because you’re scared. You say you can’t protect me from your mistakes, but you’re really afraid that I’m just another one of them.”

“No,” Klaus says quietly, the anger seeming to leave him, “Bringing you into my life was a mistake; but you in and of yourself, caring about you, loving you, that was never a mistake. I was too selfish to let you go. I wanted you with me, always and forever, and it caused your death. What if you had died with my blood in my system? It would’ve meant the end of you.”

“I would’ve been like you,” you tell him, “It wouldn’t have been that bad.”

“You’d have been -” he begins.

“Don’t say ‘a monster,’” you interrupt.

“Different,” Klaus finishes, “I fell in love with this you, not the blood crazed vampire you’d be. I don’t want to make you like me, ever, and yet I want to keep you with me always.” You cup his cheek and lift his gaze to yours, wiping away a tear from his cheek. “I’m weak,” Klaus says, trying to look away again.

“You’re Niklaus Mikaelson,” you tell him, “You’re not weak.” Klaus shakes his head sadly. “Don’t push me away,” you say, more a demand than a request.

“I don’t want to,” he admits, “I’m too selfish to want to lose you, remember?”

“Good, then don’t,” you reply. He gives you a halfhearted smile as you lean in to kiss him.

“I’ll kill her for what she did to you,” Klaus mumbles against your lips between kisses.

“I’ll help you,” you mutter back. Klaus breaks the kiss and moves to leave kisses down your neck.

“I know I should be thankful to your angel for bringing you back, but I hate him,” Klaus mutters between placing kisses against your neck, “The way he looks at you and holds you like he still loves you. That’s the part I hate the most, that he still loves you and wants to take you from me.”

“Cas and I are friends,” you assure him, “I love him, but not the way I used to. I’m in love with you, Klaus.”

“I love you, Y/N,” Klaus says, his hands cupping your face between them, “I’ll never let Aurora hurt you ever again, I swear it.”


End file.
